


the sweetest thing

by battour



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: “... Ribbons, lord Seruel?”





	the sweetest thing

“Naoise.”

The sudden address gives Naoise pause as he’s reaching for the sugar to add to Seruel’s tea.

“Yes, my lord?”

“I am beginning to agree with Scathacha’s earlier statement.” Seruel’s fingers reach out to brush the ends of his hair, but stop just before initiating more contact. “Your hair is getting very long, isn’t it?”

Naoise lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in.

“I suppose so.”

He can hear the satisfied smile in Seruel’s voice.

“Shall I put it up for you? I’d like to think I’ve learned a thing or two from tying ribbons for my sister.”

“... Ribbons, lord Seruel?”


End file.
